backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nathan Kim
Your admin request Hello, Thank you for helping us out on the wiki. I will not give you admin rights. This is because I am currently not looking for new admins, also, you do not qualify for adminship now. You have not made a lot of edits on the wiki and seem to be too inexperienced with basic wiki markup. Also, I find you quite young to be an admin. However, if in the future I am looking for administrators and you have been an active member of the community who makes valid contributions, you are free to apply. One note, please sign your comments by adding ~~~~ at the end of your message, as explained in the Community Guidelines. ~ MHLut 18:07, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, :Like I stated before, I am currently not looking for a new admin. Not that you have a lot of freedom on the wiki as is, even without admin rights. The option to manage the wiki's core and the ability to block other players is not one I give away easily. Also, I'm an IT student like yourself, it gives little advantage on a wiki. Only some HTML/CSS skills may help, but should not be used (plus, I'm in full control of styling, so anyone using them may see his edits reverted). :Also, I'd like you to compare your edit count with mine and keep in mind that I'm responsible for the already cleaned up tables, cleaned up and rewritten articles. You've got some work ahead of you. I had made around 400-600 (useful, not spam) edits before I adopted the wiki and had been active for weeks in a row. Become a known face on the wiki, read the Community Guidelines (admins first) and brush up your wiki markup, then we'll talk. :~ MHLut 07:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Hello, :::Thank you for your understanding. With wiki markup I mean the way you format text, like ''' for bold text, [[]] for links etc. I noticed that your user page headers are a bit messy. Also, I noticed you did not sign your first comment on my talk page. This made me think that you did not read the Community Guidelines (in which it is clearly noted that you need to sign your comments) or you are just not experienced on wikis, or both. Signing comments is something experienced wiki users generally don't forget. :::In community guidelines you'll find a link to wikia's own tutorial, which explains more about markup. If the beginner's guide is piece of cake for you, that can help you a great deal. I prefer people to be able to edit page's source codes, rather than just working in Visual mode. :::~ MHLut 11:22, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Restored your page Hello, Your page is restored after being vandalized. I made some small changes in the code to smoothen the page up, hope you don't mind. If this happens again, you can also go to history, click the date of the last correct revision, and edit this old revision. From there, you can copy the code (from Source Mode) of that old revision and copy that into the current version of your page. Easy restoration! Unfortunately, yours is not the first userpage I've had to restore in the past few days, blocking IP addresses doesn't help that much against vandalism. It's best to remember the trick above in case this happens again. Also, have you seen the new Userbox template? It's the one I have on my user page, it's documented to provide easy integration. You don't have to use it, just saying :p ~ MHLut 13:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hey how many times have you expanded your yard? Hello, I did not ask this question. Some unregistered user did. I always sign my posts. Check this page's history if you want to see the one who left this message. Sorry about you being pick-pocketed, sucks. ~ MHLut 08:42, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Protecting page Hello, I can not protect your page so only you can edit it, I'm sorry. ~ MHLut 15:29, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Can you please edit the triple sided base with the new layout and a picture too. Hello,Nathan Kim.I liked your Triple Sided Base.What time the Triple Sided Base 2 will come out leh???Now BYM got TH LVL 9,Storage Silo x6 and other things,I dunno how to place these thing.When u get the TSB 2,pls tell me,ok???Sylee 14:08, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nathan, Do you mind adding me on Facebook if you need the link let me know I would like to talk to you about the four pillar base that you came up with. Zeo